<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Impress by Hundredtimes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121202">To Impress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hundredtimes/pseuds/Hundredtimes'>Hundredtimes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crush, Gen, Smoking, Teen Smoking, Unrequited Love, bad boy, kuroo character study</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hundredtimes/pseuds/Hundredtimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief history of why one teen boy picked up a cigarette. </p><p>A short character study of Kuroo Tetsuro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Impress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an edit/reworking of a thread fic i did some time back. It's also in universe of my fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713045">Training Trepidation Into Composure</a>, this is some background information for that fic that I had written and wanted to share as a thank you to everyone being patient with my updating.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kuroo had smoked menthol cigarettes since he was 15 and he stole one from his grandmother's purse. He’d waited till he was home alone, more than a week later, before he snuck behind the house and flicked the lighter he’d brought to light the candles on Kenma’s birthday cake two years ago. He doubted he’d have the guts to buy it now, with the intent to light a cigarette underage. At the time he’d thought nothing of it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It was not a pleasant experience. He did not enjoy hacking and almost vomiting. His tongue felt tingly and his head was woozy. He swore to never touch another cigarette ever again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then he found Daishou Suguru smoking outside their cram school one night after class. He rolled his eyes at the fellow first year and started to walk in the building then heard a soft “oh! Daishou-Kun… hi.” Kuroo spun his head around so fast he felt a small pop. Sure enough Mika-Chan-gorgeous, kind, smart, love of his life Yamaka Mika- was sidling closer to that <em>snake</em>. Who, gratefully, looked about as shocked as Kuroo felt. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yamaka-Chan?” He stuttered and coughed on the smoke as it came out of his lungs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Mika giggled. Giggled. And then said, “well, I’ll see you inside?” She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, but with her down turned chin it just slipped out and fell in her face. Kuroo wished he were closer, that she wasn’t talking to that slimy bastard, so he could tuck it back and hold her cheek to keep it there. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Y-Yea.” Daishou stuttered and Kuroo watched as Daishou watched Mika walk away. Then she saw Kuroo and her eyes grew embarrassed as a flush spread across her cheeks. She smiled and with barely a missed step asked, “are you heading up Kuroo? I’ll walk with you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The flirting in her voice was gone. Kuroo slid a quick glance at Daishou who’s smug grin was squarely aimed at Kuroo. They both knew who’d finally won over her affections. With all the cool air he hadn’t had moments ago, Daishou quirked an eyebrow and took a drag of his cigarette. A cocky smirk on his lips as he turned away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kuroo stole another cigarette that evening and challenged himself to not cough once. He did not meet that challenge. Then a miracle happened. His grandmother had lost her pack and he’d found them... “Maybe you left them at Hiwasa-Sama’s?” He offered after hiding them in his sock drawer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Oh, and I bet she kept them for herself. The crone...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He practiced smoking every chance he could. If Mika-Chan wanted some slime bad boy instead of him then that’s what he’d be. He could be <em>cool</em> and <em>slick</em> and <em>smoke cigarettes</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next time he went to cram school he found out two vital pieces of information that rocked everything he knew. Daishou had started attending a different cram school. And he and Mika-Chan were now dating. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> After class- wherein the teacher had to call his attention no less than 5 times- he stood in that same spot he’d seen Daishou in. Around the corner just past the CCTV.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He was able to control his coughing after the first two drags and thank god for that because then Mika came out the front door and walked past him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> That was when Kuroo realized he’d lost to Daishou Suguru. Where before she’d have talked and giggled and playfully tapped his arm, now she smiled wide and waved before turning her attention back to her phone and giggling. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kuroo took a deep drag and felt the burn down to his diaphragm. He held off a cough.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>